


Never the Same

by LegendOfPanties



Series: Never the Same [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Magic-Users, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfPanties/pseuds/LegendOfPanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy witnessed Gray's terrible past, and ever since then she felt like there is something more to their friendship. But problems always arise, and two new members have joined Fairy Tail. Juvia, a woman Lucy does not know how to feel about; afterall she is stealing all of Gray's attention, and Gajeel, a man who viciously beat her, and now wants forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gray's Past

Ice is the first thing Lucy recognizes as she ran down the hallway in the basement of the moon temple, before she got a better look at the scene in front of her. She seems to see a massive monster, its skin is blue, it has a gigantic muscular build with two also gigantic arms, scaly sharp looking hands, it has two feet that are birdlike, and large spikes on its body. Having to stretch her neck as far back as possible Lucy sees it may have hair but it's hard to tell with all the ice, but it definitely has horns on its forehead and its mouth only has huge fangs instead of straight normal teeth.

"Deliora" Gray says in pure terror.

Lucy immediately looks over at Gray. He looks terrified and he has sweat running down his forehead. Lucy noticed that his arms are shaking and his hands are clutched so tightly together that his nails are digging into his flesh. She could see bits of blood starting to form and drop to the ground.

"It can't be" Gray says in pure terror as he started to walk towards the massive monster still shaking.

"What is Deliora doing here!?" Gray asked without really expecting an answer. Lucy could tell he was completely out of it and it scared her. She had never seen Gray this frightened before. She couldn't understand why that made her chest hurt so much.

"Its Impossible! He can't be here!" Gray continued to yell out.

"You know this thing?" Natsu asked Gray from behind, he also just snapping out of his own shock from seeing the terrifying monster.

"Its… Its…" Gray stuttered still in his own shock and unable to believe his own eyes, he looks down at his feet.

Lucy couldn't stand seeing her friend like this any longer. It scared and hurt her so much to see him in fear. She didn't know how but she wanted to make him calm down no matter what, but she didn't know what to do.

"Gray, you need to calm down. We will figure this out" Lucy said to him as she laid her soft palm on his naked chest and forced her face into his vision.

Grays eyes were still in shock and he was taking deep but hyperventilating breaths. His eyes were refusing to make eye contact with her. He then moved his head up to stare at the disgusting monster in front of them again.

Gray then started to explain that Deliora was a monster of destruction. Happy and Natsu had trouble understanding and repeated the word destruction several times much to Lucy's discomfort. Gray didn't seem to be affected.

"Are you sure you heard voices" an unknown voice spoke out from behind them.

Lucy, Gray and Natsu quickly ran and hid behind some ice rocks.

"I'm sure," another man said. Lucy finally saw the two men that had walked toward the giant monster. The first man who had spoke had insanely long blue hair that stood up and insanely huge eyebrows. The other was dressed as a dog. Lucy stared a little too long at the dog, letting her mouth drop open. Recovering, Lucy looked over at Gray still concerned over his mental being. He just seemed so scared; it was just not like Gray at all.

Happy dropped a rock in the opposite direction as them and the two men left to investigate. Lucy thought she heard the man dressed as a dog say that he could 'smell' them in the opposite direction.

Lucy dropped herself to the ground beside Gray and put her own hand on top of his.

"Gray? Are you alright?" she asked.

Gray didn't say anything he just continued to stare at Deliora. When he did open his mouth it was not to answer her question. "How did they find where Deliora was sealed!" he mouthed, barely making any sound.

"Sealed? Gray what are you talking about?" Lucy and Natsu said together.

"My Master risked her life ten years ago to seal this asshole! It doesn't belong here! How the hell did it get here!" he said yelling once again to the monster.

"Then that monster must be what is causing the curse on this island! Alright then, time to beat it up" Natsu said fired up along with Happy who was imitating Natsu 'fired up' pose.

Lucy was still looking in Grays direction and saw the twitch of his mouth go into an even bigger frown and his hair hid his eyes, he was defiantly acting strange. Gray said that his master risked her life to seal this monster. He didn't say she died sealing it.

Gray then lifted his arm and gave Natsu a serious punch. Natsu went flying and all Lucy could do was gasp and continue to worried. She really wanted to know why this monster had such an affect on Gray to make him completely freak out and then hit his own friend. Even though the two of them usually did fight, they never threw serious punches liked the one Gray just threw.

The group decided to wait till nighttime to see what would happen with Deliora and the moon. Natsu naturally fell asleep after making a huge fuss on how he didn't want to wait, and wanted to kick everyone's ass this moment.

Lucy then activated one of her keys and a lady with a harp came out and started to play a beautiful melody.

It calmed Happy down right away, as for Lucy, no matter how much she tried to just enjoy the song she couldn't help but look over to her side and peek over at Gray who was sitting a little farther away from her. Gray was sitting on a rock all by himself.

As the beautiful melody went on Gray looked to be deeper and deeper in thought and by the end of the song Lucy swore she heard a small cry coming from Gray and then she saw a small tear run down his cheek.

"Gray!" Lucy said in sorrow. She never wanted to see Gray cry. It was not right, Gray was one of the strongest men she had ever met, seeing him cry made her extremely uncomfortable.

Lucy put the sprit back and ran over to Gray. He was hiding his eyes with his dark long hair, his hands where clasped together tightly and his nails were continuing to draw blood out.

"Gray… I know you and Natsu are kind of like rivals, but you and me, we are friends right? You can tell me your worries and your pains you know. I wont tell anyone anything you don't want others to know… you can confide in me is what I'm pretty much trying to say, so please Gray, talk to me"

"Ten years ago…" Gray whispered

Lucy waited patiently for him to continue, feared that he might have decided against talking to her, she decided she would not take it personally.

"Deliora attacked my home village… Ur, my master and a boy that traveled with her found and saved me during the aftermath of its destruction…"

Lucy felt relief that Gray was finally speaking. She let herself listen to Gray without interrupting him.

"During the attack… my family... friends... they all died during its wrath" he said very softly, his voice filled with pain.

Lucy couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face but she quickly wiped them away hopping that Gray would continue.

"She took me on, as her student and trained me to be an ice maker mage." He said with a sad smile on his face. "I wanted revenge, she knew that and she took me on as her student anyways… I later learned that she took me on for that reason, she wished to see the darkness in my heart that Deliora created to be vanished"

Lucy put her hands around Grays clenched fists and gently pulled his hands away from each other. She then took his hand that had the most stabs from his nails and she brought them up to her lips to gently kiss them. Gray didn't react, his eyes seemed to not really be seeing her.

"One evening, while walking back to the house Ur owned, we overhear some men talk about where Deliora is currently residing. I went against Ur orders for me to stay, not to go out to seek, and fight Deliora. I ignored her and went anyways" Gray took a deep breath then continued with his story, "I lost to it of course. Ur came and ended up using her own body as an eternal ice that would seal away Deliora…"

A louder cry suddenly came from Gray as he finished the story, "She's dead… because of me"

Tears fell out of Lucy's eyes and she wrapped her arms around Gray. "Its not your fault idiot!" she cried out.

Gray looked quite shocked by her embrace. "Its not your fault… sniff… sniff" Lucy said again, but this time her entire face was filled with tears and her nose was dipping. Gray took a good look at her face and let out a small chuckle while he brought the hem of his sleeve to her nose and wiped it.

"Sniff… sorry… Snif-" Lucy tried to apologize for her runny nose but Gray shook his head leaving her with the silent message that it was fine.

The two of them simply stared at each other. Gray was still on the rock, his feet were planted on the ground and his hands were touching Lucy's hands, holding them softly. Lucy was knelled in-between Gray's legs and Gray could see that Lucy's knees were supporting her whole body so he moved his arm form her back to around her bum and swept her up into his arms and placed her on his lap with her legs swinging off to the side. Lucy's chest was against Gray's and she could feel her face warming up.

Gray looked down at Lucy and noticed she was blushing. He guessed he just took her by surprise.

Lucy knew she was blushing. She was pressed up to the half-naked Gray who voluntarily put her onto his lap. She had never been this intimately close to a man before, let alone someone who was handsome like Gray was. She was happy that she seemed to make progress with Gray regarding their friendship. But this position made her very nervous since she didn't know where this was leading. Her heart was pounding out of her chest just thinking about it.

"Gray… thank you for telling me this" Lucy said lifting her head up to look into his eyes. "I really mean it, to be honest everything has been moving so fast, it felt like just yesterday I meet Natsu and almost became a slave-"

"What!? You almost became a slave?" Gray asked surprised. He had always guessed from the way she held herself up, her magic power and her overall manners that she was from a wealthy family of some sort. He never guessed she was a slave… but then again, she did say she almost become a slave, so what was she doing before then he wondered.

"Ha ha ha" Lucy laughed embarrassingly, "Uh well it's a real stupid story really, but I got tricked by a guy who was pretending to be apart of fairy tail, and well… he was actually a pirate. I was almost in a lot of trouble ha ha ha…"

Gray looked at Lucy with concern. He never paid much attention to the small fragile women, if he had to be honest, but he was starting to see her now. She was really beautiful, with her long sun-kissed golden hair, and the little ponytail that she hung at the side was really cute. She was slim, and he had noticed before her bust before but he tried not to think about it since she was always calling him a pervert… He didn't want to give her an actual reason to call him that. "Do you still think I'm a pervert?" he asked seriously. He quickly lifted his eyes to hers like he done most times before. He didn't know why, but he didn't want Lucy, especially Lucy, to think he was a pervert.

Lucy looked up at Gray's eye contact with her. "I guess at first I thought you were a nudist… but I never really ever thought you were a pervert, aside from the stripping thing I never seen you take interest in umm… body parts or uh um… I'm not sure how to explain after all" Lucy replied blushing.

"You're really cute when you blush, it makes you look sexy!" Gray said with a full on smile.

"I take it back, you're a pervert!" She said teasingly upset by him. No one had ever used that word to describe her before.

"Huh? Wait, why am I a pervert again? I'm just telling the truth" Gray said with humor in his voice.

"You just are!" Lucy said teasing him.

The two of them stayed where they were, Lucy on Gray's lap in silence waiting for time to past.

"I don't look sexy," Lucy finally said.

"Huh? It's a good thing!" Gray chuckled

"How!" Lucy yelled, a little too loud since Natsu stirred in his sleep to her voice. They both froze, equally not knowing why they felt a sudden sense of nervousness.

Gray put his lips to Lucy's ear and mischievously whispered "You always look sexy, no matter what you do"

Lucy continued to blush and establish she couldn't look at Gray in the eyes. Everything that was happening was too much for her. She had learned about Gray's history, and as much as it was a heartbreaking story she felt a lot closer to Gray than ever before.

She then leaned her head against his shoulder and started to rest soundfully. Gray in return lifted his hand and smoothed over her hair softly giving her comfort.

They both slowly begin to acknowledge that after these moments they just shared, nothing would ever be the same again. Although neither of them said it out loud, they didn't mind.


	2. She's in Love

Gray, like Natsu and Erza always broke into her house. They would sneak into her room, scared the shit out of her like it was their favorite game between them; who can scare Lucy the most. Gray would then sit on his favorite chair of the misplaced and different color chairs that used to be her favourite, and do whatever he felt like. While being naked of course. Sometimes he would read her novel without asking her, which she greatly despised.

Sometimes he would complain her house was too hot, and would, without asking her, go to her heater and turn it off. She wouldn't notice right away, but after taking a nice warm bath, she would get out, dry herself and go into her room for a change of clothes. It would be so cold she would literally almost freeze to death because of him. He would just be staring at her in his favorite chair, naked of course, and just before he would give her his silly smile, they would exchange a look that she didn't know how to explain. Then he would laugh, but of course, Natsu and Happy would appear to ruin whatever the mood was. Was there even a moment? Maybe she was being paranoid. He did admit he finds me sexy though.

One time she exited the bathroom after taking a nice bath and had forgotten to place a towel in the bathroom. Lucy had to sneak into her own room to grab a towel from the laundry basket. She creaked open her door to make sure no intruders were in her room and then skipped to her laundry basket, grabbed a towel and wrapping it around herself. As she praised herself for a job well done, she noticed a cool body behind her. Swiftly twirling around she found Gray staring right into her eyes, and he was right against her. They were touching very little, and there was maybe some space between them, but she was sure she had felt it.

Of course nothing had happened since Erza had just come into her room from the kitchen eating Lucy's saved over birthday cake. She gave Gray a K.O punch. When Gray woke up shortly after he somewhat gave her an apology for his behavior, but not for breaking into her house uninvited of course.

She remembered one time Mira claiming that her and Natsu were perfect for each other, and when her plan to get them together failed, she asked "What about Gray?"

Lucy's mind went blank and she quickly had to hide whatever unknown warm emotion she suddenly felt was in her chest form forming on her face. She went on to tell Mira, "We are just friends!" flushing just a bit. She felt a warm tingle in the pit of her stomach and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to think about Gray's lower body.

She got very lucky, that Mira was too distracted to notice that she was flustered. Lucy didn't know when these weird tingles started. Maybe it was on the first mission with Gray that these weird and unknown feelings started to grow inside her chest.

After that mission she was secretly pleased that he had joined her team with Natsu. Every time they went on a mission, Natsu would ditch her, and Erza would be beating someone to death. Despite this, she never felt vulnerable, since Gray was always by her side. Never leaving it. She felt safe around him. She felt powerful and confident. And when he was gone, she felt lonely and sad.

She would always say "I need money for my rent!" even though she had lots of money saved up for the next nine months. She said it because she wanted to go on a mission with Gray. Erza would come, but she didn't mind that much. Erza was afterall, her first friend that was a female, and even though she was jealous of Erza, she would not give up her friendship with her over such a stupid emotion. But of course Natsu would join along with that annoying cat Happy, who would always say "Lucy llllliiiikkkees you" to Gray.

Gray was either amazing at masking his feelings or he didn't feel anything for her at all. Since he would always laugh and reject the idea that Lucy liked him, or he liked her. It hurt when he said that, but she knew that it was for the best.

Gray was so amazing. And she sometimes felt like was so not. He could do amazing magic, she felt like he was an artist with ice as a canvas. And all she could do was summon her sprits. It was unimpressive compared to him. Especially since most of her sprits were perverts, or would try to kill her.

There was so much difference between the both of them, and very little in common. What they did have in common was little to nothing.

Gray, like her, also had a horrible childhood. His parents were murdered and he only had his teacher and another student till she too died, and his friend blamed him for his teachers death.

She always considered her childhood terrible because her father never paid any attention to her, but at least she had a father. She felt guilty when Gray found out about her past, she felt like she was a diva for making it seem so horrible compared to his own.

And if Gray found her past pathetic he didn't say it. He and Natsu just accepted her for who she was know. She loved them both for that.

She had always secretly wondered if Gray had a crush on Erza. After all, she was so beautiful and amazingly strong. They grew up together, and Lucy knew deep down she was jealous of that. She wished she had joined Fairy tail when Natsu and Gray did. Maybe then she would be stronger than she was now, and she could compete with Gray. Maybe even win his affection.

Yes. She realized that she was madly in love with Gray Fullbuster, and she didn't know how to do a damn thing about it.

Lucy moped like usual. Mira had come over many times to ask what was wrong but she would just claim nothing was wrong and Mira would pretend to believe her and move on to the next customer.

She sat at the bar, her head was leaning on her palm and she looked around the guild. They just had new members join the group. A terrifying man named Gajeel Redfox, and a woman named Juvia Lockser.

Juvia… she didn't know how to feel about that women. It was clear that she was head over heels in love with Gray, and Lucy hated it. Before Juvia there was no one who was interested in Gray except for her, and she kept it very quiet. But this woman… She kept pointing out Grays handsome looks, his beautiful muscular body, his perfect dark long hair and his beautiful eyes.

Every woman in the guild now looked at Gray a little differently, and she hated it.

And then there was Gajeel. She hated him, and she had good reason too. He beat the fuck out of her when he captured her all because he was bored. She still had scars on her body from what he did to her. She doubted they would ever heal. She kept them carefully hidden, she didn't want Gray to see them, but she wanted the rest of Fairy Tail to. Maybe then they would realize what a monster he is.

Lucy looking over at Gajeel, he was sitting in the corner of the guild by himself. Their eyes locked and she refused to look away. She couldn't tell what was in his eyes, but whatever it was, Gajeel got up and left the room. Good.

Lucy then looked over a Juvia, who was beside Gray trying to get him to drink more beer. When her eyes locked with Grays, she saw he was… annoyed. Smiling, Lucy sent him a small wave, but before she could see his reaction, or to see if he was going to wave back Juvia put her face in-between their eye contact and sent her a threatening look.

She keep trying to lie to Juvia that she was not interested in Gray at all, but that woman had some skills. She knew that Lucy liked Gray, and went as far to call her, Juvia's Rival.

Feeling depressed Lucy grabbed her backpack that was fashionable and walked out of the guild, no one noticed her of course. She felt invisible, and maybe that was because she didn't matter to them.

"You" a scuffled voice came from the darkness. Looking in the direction of the shadows she saw two red eyes staring at her.

Immediately Lucy was grabbing her keys to summon her strongest sprit. Lucy looked over at Gajeel, ready to fight, but the dragon slayer put his hand up in a way to say he meant no harm.

The only reason she put the keys down was because they were just outside the guild and if she was lucky, he was going to attack her while she was defenceless, thus he would finally be kicked out of the guild.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited, expecting him to hit her.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel asked. If Lucy didn't know any better, she would say he sound curious. But psychopathic dragon-slayers don't get curious.

"Waiting" she whispered. She knew it was going to hurt.

"For what" he asked annoyed. She defiantly knew that tone of voice. He had used it while he complained about having to wait for Natsu to show up, while he continued to beat her.

"For you to attack me" she said making eye contact with the red evil eyes. To her surprise he actually looked ashamed and looked towards the floor. But that couldn't be right.

"I'm not going to attack you" he said seemingly embarrassed. What does he have to be embarrassed about?

"Then what do you want?" she asked with attitude, hoping it would piss him off. It worked. His eyebrows and face frowned.

"Fuck, are you on your period or something, I just want to talk" he said annoyed.

Smiling to herself she replied, "Go fuck yourself" and she then walked away feeling… odd. She was not being herself. When she reached her apartment door, opened it, and slid down to the floor, she realized she was wrong. Even if he had done wrong against her, two wrongs don't make a right.

Closing her apartment door she walked back towards the guild only to find Gajeel still where he was when she left him. His back was pressed against the guilds brick wall and his hand was over his forehead, showing the world how frustrated he was.

She started walking towards him but he didn't move, and by the look in his eyes he knew that she was in front of him.

"Okay lets talk" Lucy said, feeling much more mature.

She felt his red eyes stare at her as he opened his mouth and then closed it. She didn't like his eyes, It was like they could see through her.

"Well?" she said putting her hand on her hip. She was trying at least.

"...sorry" he said in a tone that was almost impossible to hear.

"...don't expect me to just forgive you... I may be generous, but I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you" she said meeting his eyes with her own light brown ones.

"I don't" he then turned away from her stare and looked up at the clouds. "I… know nothing I can do will make it right" he continued to say. "But… I figured I might as well try" The dragon slayer than put his hands through his long black spiky hair. His eyes were closed and it looked like he wanted to say something else.

"Go ahead" Lucy, told him in an unthreatening soft tone. She couldn't believe she was starting to actually forgive him. But that was just who she was.

"…"

"What? I can't hear you?" she replied wondering what was eating up Gajeel so much, but before he could say it again the doors to the guild opened up and an icy punch came right at Gajeel's face.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed.

Whatever Gajeel said, Gray had heard, and he looked pissed.

Unlike with Levy, Droy and Jet, where he let them beat the crap out of him, Gajeel defended himself, "Piss off nudist" he roared at Gray.

"You have no right, to asked for forgiveness and then say that" Gray exclaimed. He then threw another punch at Gajeel to which Gajeel simply activated his Iron shield and Gray flew back towards Lucy holding his fist in his hands.

"Gray stop it. Let me take a look at your fist" Lucy said to Gray trying to grab his attention. This only seemed to upset Gray and make Gajeel smile. What the hell is going on.


	3. He's in Love

Lucy began to bandage Gray's fist up with her first aid kit. They were sitting on her bed; she of course made sure he put his cloths back on before she told him to sit on it. The moment he tried to take his clothes off, which happened every other minute, she would yell at him.

"So… What did Gajeel say?" Lucy asked Gray as she finished wrapping his fingers and hand up.

Gray looked angry at just the thought of Gajeel. "Don't matter" was all he said.

"It does matter to me," Lucy said putting the first aid kit back in her bathroom cabinet. You always had to keep a kit when you're friends with people at fairy tail, it was a given.

"Why does it matter" he asked when she re-entered the room.

"Just does. I'm curious, you know this," she said with a secret smirk only he knew.

But instead of returning their secret smirk between the two, he closed his eyes and still refused to answer.

"Okay since you are not going to tell me then answer this, should I be worried?" Lucy asked letting a little bit of fear show on her face. Even though she was forgiving Gajeel, she was still scared of him.

He looked like he had to think about it and then match his eyes with hers. "No"

"Why'd you have to think about it?"Lucy asked curiously. Gray was being a bit difficult.

"Don't matter" Gray replied, dropping their eye-contact.

"Gray you're starting to make me annoyed" she said with frustration in her voice.

Smirking at her, he apologized and then lifted his unhurt hand to her cheek. But before anything could develop, Juvia was in her room huffing and puffing from obvious running. Leave it to Fairy Tail to ruin everything potentially romantic.

"RVIAL!" was what she yelled before running and attempting to attack Lucy. Luckily Gray stood in her way and grabbed both of her wrists.

"Quit it Juvia" he said in a harsh, icy voice, that even Lucy would fear if she were in Juvia's position. "We don't attack our comrades, if you don't stop this fighting with Lucy, you will be kicked out of the guild" Gray threatened.

"Oh Gray-sama! I'm so sorry" she said wrapping an unbreakable hold around Grays hips.

Lucy rolled her eyes and decided that she was going to take a long solo mission. Away from Gray, Gajeel and Juvia.

///

That ice idiot could actually hit. Interesting.

Gajeel sat in his very messy apartment. His walls were all painted gray, and he had wood flooring. The small apartment held mostly metal objects and gym equipment. His bed was a complete mess with nothing tucked in and there was random clothes scattered around.

Gajeel didn't mean to tell Lucy the second part, but he wanted the feeling to go away so badly that he was willing to tell her, just so she could crush his hope, stomp on his heart and tear it into pieces.

Yes, he was in love with Lucy Heartfillia.

It had started when he was first given the mission to capture her. He stalked her all across the country, finding out everything about her personality, and before he knew it, he started enjoying watching her. Thinking more about it know, he felt like a creep.

But by the time he realized what was happening it was too late. He didn't know about these feelings. His dragon stepfather never taught him about them, he knew of sex. Yes that he knew about, and he was damn good at it. He never took someone unwillingly, and he never had to go seek it out. Women would flock to him, wanting his body and he had reputation for being excellent in bed.

So when the time came to capture her, he decided that he would punish her for making him feel such things. He had never felt this emotion before and he couldn't understand it, being raised by a dragon after all. But no matter how much he hit her, the feeling would not go away. Instead when she actually pitied him it grew stonger. He hated it and loved how fucking strong she was at the same time.

But the outcome… it was to be expected. She was terrified, and she hated him. It hurt. Being hated by the only person your heart wants to care about hurts. He deserved it.

He figure the least he could do was let her beat the shit out of him. Instead he got the opposite reaction. She actually thought he was going to beat her. It was laughable, insane and shameful. He wonder how his Dragon Step-Father would react if he knew how Gajeel had treated the female he fell for.

He deserved every word she said. And some part of him was pleased that she did it. But when she came back to him, his entire body heated up. He was expecting her to finally do what he deserved. She of course didn't, Lucy always did the unexpected. Instead, like she always did, she surprised him by wanting to listen to him.

So he said it. He apologized. And then in her soft tone, she asked if there was something else he had wanted to say. How did she know he wanted to tell her that? Whatever.

He tried to say it, but out of dumb luck she hadn't heard. He should have said it louder. But the damn nudist heard, and interrupted them.

That's where his mind was right now. Wondering where the ice idiot's actions came from. Did he also like Lucy?

Apart of him knew that he was going to tell Lucy the minute he saw her next, and then he would be fucked. Might as feel take on a mission and stay away from the guild for a while.

///

Maybe I should get a dog. Unconditional love.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mira asked.

Lucy was at the bar drinking her virgin drink. She was conflicted. She wanted to find Gajeel and ask him what he said. Only out of curiosity, and she supposed she wanted to know what made Gray so pissed.

"I started to date someone," she said to Mira looking up to see the surprise and delight on her face.

"Who! Its Natsu isn't it?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"Its the guild, we spend all weekend together, work together, and the guild even makes me feel better about my bad days" Lucy said with a sly remark.

Mira's face fell and she gave Lucy a soft smack on the head.

"Mira, are there any jobs you recommend me to go on" Lucy asked.

Mira looked at Lucy, still a bit upset about Lucy's joke. She got Mira all worked up. "Hmm… Team Natsu needs a new job?" she asked putting life back into her cheeks.

"No, a job, just for me" she replied looking down at her almost empty drink,

Humming to herself Mira thought out loud and suggested some weird jobs that Lucy would never take. In the middle of the conversation she began to wonder if this was Mira's revenge.

Lucy then looked at her keys and noticed Gemini and a thought came to her head. All she had to do was get Gemini to touch Gajeel and then she would know all his thoughts, including what he was going to say to her.

Walking away from Mira she exited the guild and found a space where she could summon Gemini without anyone watching or overhearing what she was going to do. She knew it was wrong, and she would never do this to someone that was in her guild, but she still hadn't accepted Gajeel into the guild. She supposed she had accepted him a bit more now that he apologized. He still was not 100 percent forgiven though.

It still baffled her that she accepted the apology. It seems her heart forgot the physical pain he caused her. But she was such a kind person, and that she would probably forgive anyone.

"Open the gate of Gemini, I summon you, Gemi, Mini" she called out.

Suddenly the two weird looking Gemi and Mini appeared.

"Hello Lucy" they both said at the same time.

"I need you two, to transform and touch a man named Gajeel, I want to know two things" she looked up to them to make sure they were following her words. "First I want to know if he's actually sorry for hurting me, and second I want to know what he wanted to tell me, the thing that made Gray so angry" she finished.

"Whom should we transform into?" They asked.

"Transform into me, go touch Juvia, then go transform into Juvia. Then touch Gajeel, she's the only person he talks to in the guild" Lucy said realizing how awesome her plan was. "After you figure out the information I want, come right back to me, oh but don't get caught, no matter what!"

"Yes Lucy" they said as they transformed into Lucy.

"I'm going home, meet me there when you are finished" she added before she left.

///

Gajeel was at the train station, he had found a solo job of wiping out a small dark guild that was pretty weak, but was spread all over the country. Thus he would be gone for a long time.

He smelt her before he saw her. He noticed that something was off about her, but being Juvia he didn't question it. She was probably going to ask him what made Gray so angry. He didn't really know. He had speculated some theories but aside from that, he was as confused as Lucy must be.

"Bonjour!" Juvia said to Gajeel, sitting way to close to him. She actually had the guts to reach out and try to touch his shoulders. He moved before she could touch him of course.

"The fuck you think you are doing" he glared at her. She knew he didn't like being touched.

"I was just trying to smooth your soul" she said in a French accent.

Gajeel ignored her and attempted to wait for the train in peace.

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened" Juvia asked him. He knew that's what she wanted to know, and he was so close to smashing her head open. He was a dragon slayer. And he was being humiliated.

"Juvia I swear to god-" and she did it again but succeeded this time in touching his hand. "Juvia" His red eyes glared at her and she moved away and actually disappeared from his sight. "The fuck is going on" he mumbled to himself and shook his head. That woman was weird.

///

Gemini took longer than she thought. She had finished doing her laundry, loaning smutty books to Erza to get her out of her apartment and cooking a weeks worth of food up.

But when Gemini appeared everything that annoyed her seemed to disappeared and she was excited for the answers.

"Well" she asked excited. Gemini then turned its appearance into Gajeel.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I just didn't know what to do to get rid of this feeling, I am truly sorry, and I love you" Gemini said in with the appearance of Gajeel.


	4. First Kiss

She didn't notice that she had been staring at her wall for well over an hour; it didn't feel like an hour. She just couldn't understand what had just been told to her. At first she had assumed that Gemini was teasing her or something, so she ordered Gemini go back through the gate, but after thinking and thinking about it, Gemini had no reason to lie to her. Also she was their master, it would be against their contract to do such a thing and she also trusted them. Her second thought was that they had gotten it wrong, but she highly doubted that. She then had to face the truth; Gajeel was in love with her. No, he didn't just have a little crush on her like most men who looked at her body did, he was freaking in love with her!

Lucy heard a noise coming from her window and out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure that came through her window move towards her. Lucy took a deep breath in, noticing that the person smelt like fresh air. A feeling of calm and coolness came over her. Naturally Lucy knew who it was right away, after all, this individual tended to break into her house more than Natsu did lately. She wanted to greet Gray, wave or say hello, but something inside her didn't want to move and especially didn't want to move her lips.

I must be in shock.

She could see his waist as he stood in front of her, and to his credit he was still wearing his dark blue jeans, but no shirt. At least he managed to keep his pants on. She was sitting on her bed still in a glaze, letting her thoughts run wild. She then felt cold large hands cup her face a tilt her head until her light brown eyes meet with Gray's dark sapphire ones.

"What's wrong Lucy?" he asked with concern in his voice. He somehow always knew when something was bothering her.

"Gray, what did Gajeel say?" She asked without blinking. She wanted to see if he was going to be honest.

"I told you it doesn't matter-" he tried to tell her. He was feeling a bit confused since they had already been over this, and she seemed a lot more… upset then this afternoon. Before he could finish his sentence, Lucy had cutted him off.

"That he loves me?" she removed her chin from Gray's hold and began to look down at her feet. She was scared to read whatever emotion could be seen in his sapphire eyes.

"…" Gray looked stunned and took a moment before he replied. "He doesn't have the right to say those words to you, after the horrible experience he put you through. You had nightmares for weeks afterwards, and either me or Natsu would have to sleepover in order to wake you up when you started to scream and cry in pain in your dreams" he looked angry as he turned his own head away from her vision so she could no longer see any emotion.

"Is that why you're upset?" she asked knowing that was why he was obviously upset, but she hoped that maybe there was something else, some other reason he was so angry about Gajeel's confession. After moments of silence she realized she wasn't going to get anything else out of him. She secretly wanted him to say something totally out of character, like 'its because I love you' or something cheesy like that. But she knew he didn't love her. She wouldn't be surprised if at this rate he liked Juvia more than he liked her.

"Forget about it," She said turning away from him and laying down on her side, not facing him. She wanted him to leave as much as she wanted him to stay.

"Lucy…" she could hear him say her name before he left. She had heard the window close shut, so she assumed he had left but then she then felt pressure coming from the end of her bed. Peeking to look if he was still here, she found Gray still half-naked, in all his sexiness, just sitting on her bed, looking like he was in some kind of inner conflict.

She was both confused and delighted that he stayed here with her. Her heart was racing and she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be impulsive; after all, she knew how she felt for him, but not what he felt for her. She prayed all the time on the first star she saw every night that he would return her feelings.

She than sat up from her lying down position and leaned her shoulder on his naked back. Lucy then closed her eyes and waited, half praying, for him to do the next move. Anything but push her away, she prayed. This was one of the closest physical touches they ever experienced aside from their friendly hugs with each other, but they both hugged everyone in Fairy Tail. Oh wait, there was that time he sat me on his lap. Feels like that was ages ago.

She was nervous to say in the least, and she didn't know what was going to happen next. Lucy had never even had her first kiss before, let alone some other kind of 'action'. But if she had to choose anyone to do these type of things with, she would want it to be with someone she liked, someone who was downright handsome and maybe possibly liked her too. Gray fit all those categories.

"Lucy" he said her name again, this time in almost desperation. His voice was deep and it sounded lustful.

She could see his face leaning closer to her own and all she could do was be still and lick her lips. She was excited to say in the slightest. His nose met her own, their foreheads bumped softly together and he then brought his lips down to hers and they shared a short instant kiss. It was a little disappointing until Gray latched on his lips more fiercely on to her virgin ones and once again kissed her, but this time he opened up his mouth and started licking her bottom lip.

She then felt his hand on her elbow gentle forcing her down to a laying position on her bed. She didn't want to test it, but she could bet even she could not stop him now. It made her excited, and she most definitely did not want to stop this touching. Everything in her body ached for him, and she could feel sudden warmth and excitement between her legs.

The kissing continued. It stayed pretty innocent but then Gray decided he had enough and stuck his tongue in her mouth, wrapping his around her own tongue and sucking on her lips. He then started to nibble and tease her bottom lip. She knew it was going to bruise, but at this rate she didn't even care.

"Mmm…" Lucy let out a small noise of delight.

She could feel something hard between her legs, and she was not quite sure what it was, but she had her guesses. She then felt a hand trace up her blouse unbuttoning it from her belly to her chest and land on one of her breasts. She left his hand squeeze it, and then let his other hand take her other breast and squeeze it too. Before she knew it, her blouse was on the floor. Gray had the bottom of one of her breast in his hand, grasping it not to tightly, and for once she cursed the fabric called a bra, but before long she could feel Gray's other hand on her back, lifting her up a bit so he could unclip her bra. It was delightful that he did it so easily.

Once the bra was unclipped he hastily removed it from her body and threw it away. He stopped kissing her lips, and instead began to make quick kisses on her neck; ever so often he would place his lips on a sensitive spot of her neck and begin to suck on her neckline. She soon realized how incredible it felt, and she cried out a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to push him impossibly closer to her neck. It didn't do anything since Gray was so much stronger than her though. His dominance of her made her even more wet between her thighs.

As if on clue he took his hands off her bare breast and then put his hands on her waist, pushing her hips to his own waist.

She had been wrong to say she felt something hard on her waist before. Because it was so much harder, and it was longer from what she could tell from before. It made her happy to know he was as excited as she was.

He pushed her legs more apart and positioned himself between them. Even though his pants were still on, she could feel his member press hard against her panties. It made her so much more wet just feeling him.

His mouth continued to move down from her neck, and finally reached her tender breasts that demanded to be touched. He brought his lips to one of her nipples and teasingly licked it before putting his entire mouth on it and sucking it.

She closed her eyes in pleasure leaning her neck back and for the life of her; she could not stop the noises that came through he throat. Thank god he closed her window.

But before she could feel the pleasurable extend of their actions Gray suddenly lifted himself off of her. No! She wanted to yell at him and force his lips back on her own, but he was too far away from her to reach.

"I'm sorry," he said, hot breath coming out of his mouth. He was defiantly as aroused as she was. "I'll… contact you later" he said quickly, having already put his shirt on and buttoning up his pants. She must have unbuttoned them without realizing it.

He then opened her window up and jumped out of it, leaving her hungry for more and unsatisfied.

Unbelievable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a tease!


	5. The Harp

Lucy could not believe it. Gray had dry humped her, made her go crazy horny, and they suddenly decided 'never mind'. There was no way in hell she was going to let him get away with that. Deciding she was going to go to bed early, which turned out to be a terrible idea since she ended up not being able to sleep at all, Lucy woke up early that morning to prepare herself for the day ahead.

She was going to officially confess her feelings to Gray. What changed? A little voice inside her asked. I don't know, maybe him stealing my first kiss changed.

Lucy went to her wardrobe and picked out the cutest outfit she had, which was a blue crop top with an interesting artwork on it and black booty shorts. She put her ballerina flats on, not wanting to look too… sexy. She giggled, remembering that Gray had told her a while back she was sexy.

Lucy didn't normally wear make-up, but she decided that today was a special day. She did her make-up to make it look like she wasn't wearing any. That's what was in fashion recently. Spraying some perfume, Lucy grabbed her bag and locked her apartment up.

Heading over to the guild—well practically skipping to the guild- Lucy did not know when was the last time she was this excited about anything. When the guild came into view she pause. All of a sudden, all of her courage was gone. Her legs felt like spaghetti noodles and she felt nauseous. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

Lucy creped opened the gate to the guild immediately spotting Mira wiping down the tables. The guild was mostly empty, being that it was so early in the morning. She did notice Cana drunkenly sleeping off to the side. Man, did that girl ever need Alcoholics Anonymous. Maybe Marco and Wakaba would be able to convince her one-day that she has a problem.

Look around the room she felt relieved that Gajeel was not here. Know that she thought of it; she had not seen him in awhile. She didn't know what she was going to do once she did see him, but that wasn't what she wanted to focus on right know. Looking to the other side of the room she saw the familiar dark messy hair that belonged to Gray. She entered the guild heading towards him but stopped in her tracks when she saw whom he was with.

Juvia. Why was he with her? Then again, when was he not with her. Heading closer to the both of them she noticed that they were unusually close. She stopped in her tracks again, horrified when she realized that they were kissing. Lucy felt all the energy in her body leave her. She barely made it out of the guild before her silent screams of crying left her throat. She felt like… She felt like someone had just reached down her throat, grabbed her heart, and ripped it out. It hurt.

Lucy didn't want anyone to find her crying, especially Happy and Natsu. They would start asking her annoying question after annoying question. As much as she loved them, they were terribly annoying. Not that she really minded, they were her best friends, but right now, they just couldn't understand.

Returning to her home, Lucy washed her face and started to come up with a plan to get over the heartbreak as soon as possible. She somewhat remember bringing some papers home awhile back when she swore she was going to go on a solo mission.

Searching through her desk she found the missions she had taken from the board and looked over them. One of them stuck her as kind of different from the others. They were all simple missions that would only take a week or two. The one that struck her must have been interesting for a reason, since Lucy had re-read the mission three times now and couldn't figure out what was so special about it.

Deciding to take it, she started to pack her things.

Lucy was currently walking up to the Fairy Tail Dorm. She had already informed Mira that she was taking a mission. It immediately got approved and Lucy was planning on leaving this afternoon. Before she left though, she wanted to have a chat with one of her best friends. Entering the door she went straight for Levy's door.

Knocking on the door, Lucy heard a gasp and what sounding like a bunch of books being knocked over. When Levy opened the door and let a shy smile come over her face, Lucy returned the smile with an even brighter, perhaps forced, one.

"What's wrong Lucy? Come in!" Levy said grabbing Lucy's wrist and pulling her into her room.

"Why do you think there is something wrong?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Your smile doesn't reach your eyes" Levy answered turning her back on Lucy and pouring them both earl gray teas.

Levy was way to smart for her own good.

"I suppose" Lucy replied, sitting down on the part of the bed that wasn't covered in books. The walls were covered in shelves and Lucy wondered what color Levy's walls were. As it were, it was impossible to tell. There was books all over the floor, but she noticed that Levy had hardware.

Levy sat down on her bed with Lucy, after putting away enough books that would give her room to sit. "So, tell me"

"I saw Gray… kissing… Juvia" Lucy's voice was breaking while she told the truth of what she saw. "I entered the guild wanting to talk to Gray since the night before, me and Gray got… somewhat intimate"

Levy's face went completely red, but she nodded her head to her friend, telling her to go on.

"So I went to the guild, because I was planning on confessing to Gray" Lucy started feeling her vision go blurry. Don't cry now…

"And you caught Gray with Juvia?" Levy finished. She seemed to be in deep thought. "I doubt Gray returns Juvia's feelings." Levy stood up and started walking. "Think about it, Gray has always seemed to be annoyed by her advances, and I think we all know that Gray likes you".

"You think Gray likes me?" Lucy said with disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, after what you told me of what happened when you and Gray were stuck with Deilora, I believe he likes you". Levy stooped pacing.

"Then why was he kissing Juvia?"

"Juvia obviously kissed him, he was probably off guard" Levy sat back down beside Lucy and gave her a hug.

"That… makes sense," Lucy said laughing to herself. "Oh and there is one other thing"

Levy raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

Lucy was a bit hesitant to release this part. "Gajeel asked me to forgive him"

Levy nodded. "And…?"

"Have you forgiven him?" Lucy asked her friend, remembering the awful torture that Gajeel had put Levy and her teammates through.

"Yes" Levy said simply. There was a bit of pink on her checks.

"Why?" Lucy asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"It happen when he joined the Guild, at first I was terrified of him, I thought he was going to attack me again"

"I thought the same thing!" Lucy accidently interrupted. She then singled Levy to go on.

"Jet and Drew, they beat him to a pulp… sort of… He's really strong you know. Anyways he didn't fight back at all, and when Jet and Drew were tired, Gajeel asked if they were done. I thought in that moment Gajeel was going to kill us all, but when he raised his head, we made eye contact" Levy took a deep breath out.

Lucy nodded. "And then?" She still didn't understand why Levy forgave Gajeel.

"I saw remorse," Levy answered. "I couldn't keep hating him. It made no sense. Hating someone is like drinking poison and expecting them to die"

"I started to forgive him" Lucy admitted out loud.

Levy nodded, as if she approved.

"There is one last thing" Lucy said, not wanting to really discuss this, but Levy was so smart, she would know what to do.

"Yes?"

"Gajeel, he sort of, confessed he loved me," Lucy said looking away. Her cheeks were bright red and she had no idea why.

"Eh" Levy's cheeks also went bright red.

"Yeah"

"Well… I'm not surprised…" Levy said looking down.

"…What?" Lucy asked taken by surprise.

"The way he looks at you, its kind of obvious," Levy answered. They both looked away from each other, not understanding why it was so uncomfortable.

"What should I do?"

"Well, how do you feel about Gajeel?" Levy asked. Lucy stuck her tongue out as a response. Both girls laughed.

"I'm not sure what to tell you then," Levy returned Lucy's eye contact with… hope in her eyes.

"Well thanks for chatting with me Levy" Lucy bent over and hugged her friend.

"You sound as if I wont see you for awhile" Levy arched one of her eyebrows.

"I'm going on a solo mission, I need to clear my head" Lucy answered letting go of her friend. "Thanks again"

Lucy was boarding the train heading towards Clover Town. She knew a bit about the town because it is where masters of Guilds meet to have some sort of meetings. Lucy also remembers visiting the town before on a mission.

The mission she took was to retrieve a simple magical item. The person who issued the mission name was Cat Blackbird. The item itself is called Gino's Harp. Supposedly the Harp puts to sleep anyone in the area if it is played. The radius is not very far, the size of a room according to the paper. Cat claimed that it's a family heirloom, and she pawned it. She swore it was only there a day, but apparently someone bought it. She wants Lucy to track down the person who bought it, and bargain with them.

The mission itself was pretty interesting but Lucy could not seem to phantom the excitement. Phantom? Don't remind her.

Clover Town was the same as always and Lucy found herself looking down towards the pavement rather than where she was going. She felt so depressed which was unlike her. She looked up to find the address that was listed on the mission paper. Knocking on the door, Cat opened almost immediately, startling Lucy.

"Thank god someone finally answered the job!" Cat said way to enthusiastically. "You know, I'm very wealthy, I was just in a pinch for money"

"What?" Lucy asked confused, this girl was all over the place. Lucy looked over at Cat; she was a very beautiful lady, probably around twenty-three years old. She had red hair and freckles, but it wasn't the innocent kind. She was wearing a very reveling dress that Lucy wish she owned. Lucy could use the word sexy to describe this woman.

"Come inside, I'll explain" Cat said gesturing Lucy inside her home. When Lucy sat down she took in her surroundings. The house was recently decorated, and it seemed to hold a feeling of wealth.

"So like I was saying" Cat started talking again, putting down some tea for Lucy. "I probably should not have put on the job description that I pawned my precious item, since people seem to think I'm poor. That's not the case at all, I'm a shopaholic"

Lucy started eating the sugar cookies that were offered with her tea, taking in little interest to what Cat was saying.

"So I saw this beautiful necklace, I just had to have it, but the only problem was I only carry so much money with me, to restrict myself from my addiction and all" Cat pulled out a recovery book and showed Lucy exactly where it said to not carry too much money on persons.

Lucy nodded. This chick is crazy.

"Anyways the only item I had on me was Gino's Harp. There was a pawnshop near the store I saw the necklace at. I figured I could pawn my harp, buy the necklace, and return home in time to collect some jewels to buy back the harp. I swear I was only gone an hour" To add to her horror, Cat put her hand across her heart.

Lucy nodded again. "Did you ask the dealer of the pawn shop who bought the item" Lucy then brought the cup of tea to her lips.

"Yes, he said the man was tall, handsome, with red eyes and long spiky black hair"

Lucy spit her tea out. "WHAT?" No… no way, no way is Gajeel in Clover Town. But, who else has red eyes? That's not exactly a normal trait…

"What's wrong?" Cat asked, with genuine concern on her face.

"I think I know who has your Harp" Lucy replied rubbing her forehead. This is the worst luck ever.


	6. Shots

Lucy entered the guest room in Cat's home. When Cat learned that Lucy potentially knew the man who had her Harp, she became even more welcoming, if that's possible. When Cat learned that Lucy was planning on staying at a hotel, she refused to let her leave and convinced her to stay in one of the many guest rooms.

Lucy had no idea how she was going to do it, but she was going to have to get Gajeel to meet up with her, and then convince him to give her the Harp. This did not sound fun at all. Lucy ended up contacting Mira, asking where Gajeel was staying and begged her to not make anything of it. Of course that was impossible of Mira.

Lucy had learned from Mira, that Gajeel was frequently visiting a bar called Holter from his bank transitions, Figuring the best thing to do for now was to take a quick nap, Lucy went and did so.

Lucy felt gross and grumpy when she woke up, and then decided that boys were the problem to everything and anything. She was suck looking at her closet since she wasn't sure what to wear to the bar. Since it was a bar Gajeel was visiting, it would probably be best if she covered her body up and wore lots of black. Putting on a black sweater with a pink tank top underneath and black jeans, Lucy left the house and headed towards the bar.

When Lucy had asked Cat about Holter, Cat had said she never heard of it, and when they looked it up in a map, Cat had said the area was somewhat sketchy. When Lucy entered the area she knew exactly what Cat meant by the area was sketchy. The buildings were wearing down and the pavement was uneven. But that wasn't what really tipped her off. It was the people themselves. They all looked like they belonged in a dark guild.

She saw the sign for 'Holter' up ahead. The buildings bricks were blue. Strange. She pulled her hood on and entered the bar.

///

So far Gajeel had been unsuccessful in figuring which one of these punks was the leader of the dark guild. He supposed he could just defeat them all, like he would usually do, but he didn't seem to have the same passion for violence lately.

As much as he tried to ignore it, bunny girls face kept appearing in his mind. Why did he have such strong feelings towards her? He didn't understand it himself. He had slept with women before, even dated women before, and hadn't felt the slightest things close to an emotion for them.

But bunny girl seemed to be an exception. Normally he would just fuck and chuck them, but bunny girl was not letting him anywhere near her. Deep down, if he really questioned himself, he knew that he would never be able to do that to her.

The pain in her eyes haunted him. Maybe this was his punishment. He started to chug down his vodka when the seat next him became filled with a small figured. He raised his eyebrows; surprised someone would be brave enough to sit next to him.

He stared at the small figure, waiting for something, anything to happen. Should he tell the person to fuck off? Maybe, but this was really interesting. He heard a nose of a throat being cleared. Obviously whoever this was, was trying to hide its voice. Okay I'll play your game.

"Did you visit a pawn shop recently?" The masked voice asked. Going straight in for it are you?

"I'm Gajeel Redfox, nice to fucking meet you too" He said sarcastically.

"Answer the question," the voice said, sounding annoyed.

"Yes" he didn't know how long he would play the game for yet. The bartender filled his shot glass up again.

"Did you acquire Gino's Harp?"

Know this was interesting. He suspected that the Harp was worth something when he saw that crazy lady talk about her shopping addiction and then begging the salesman not to sell her family heirloom. He had bought it just out of curiosity; thought lily might like it or something. Then again, Gajeel always found himself fascinated by musical instruments.

"No" he lied.

The small person faced him, a girl he suspected, had red cheeks and called him a liar. He made eye contact with her light brown eyes, and then realized who it was immediately.

Fuck.

///

Lucy didn't mean to blow her cover, but he was flat out lying to her. She obviously surprised Gajeel because his mouth was gaped open.

"Tell me the truth Gajeel," she asked, trying to sound fierce. She couldn't let him recognize that she was absolutely terrified.

Instead of answering Gajeel took a shot of vodka. He then ordered two more and put one in front of her.

"What's this?" Lucy asked.

"If you don't have a drink in front of you, you'll be kicked out obviously" Gajeel said, sounding grumpy.

"Oh" Lucy said dumbly. She raised the small glass to her lips and took and a sip. Like the tea this afternoon, she spit it out. "EW-" before she could continue, Gajeel had his hand raised to her mouth, preventing her from speaking. He also had an amused look on his face.

When he finally removed his hand from her mouth, Lucy asked him the same question again.

"Yes I have the Harp" Gajeel admitted, looking rather amused with her.

"Okay. Well give it to me" Lucy said. She realized it was not going to be this easy when Gajeel started holding his stomach to prevent himself from laughing to hard. There was defiantly a grin of his face, and he made a Gihee noise.

"Try again"

"Okay, Gajeel, Please give me the Harp" Lucy said giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Gajeel just shook his head and chugged his last shot.

Lucy, feeling annoyed, chugged hers too. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gajeel with a huge grin on his face. The white liquid burned her throat. Why the hell would anyone ever want to drink this crap? Suddenly she felt very light headed. Lucy had to put her hands around her stool to keep herself sitting up. Looking up she saw another shot glass, filled with the disgusting liquid. Like she was ever drinking that crap again.

Gajeel, seeing Lucy next to drunk, decided to tease her. "Maybe I'll give you it"

Lucy's head shot up. "Its not like I need it anyways, I was planning on giving it to Lily" Gajeel continued.

"What do you want" Lucy eyed him weary.

"Nothing complicated" Gajeel answered eyeing Lucy.

"Mmhm" Lucy said. She become conscious to the fact that she was strangely no longer scared of Gajeel. Weird. "Well name it"

"Its simple really, drink with me tonight" Gajeel said, knowing full well she was going to refuse.

Like always though, Lucy was constantly surprising him. "Fine" she answered, closing her eyes, plugging her nose and chugging the white disgusting liquid down her throat.

Lucy can't remember most of the night. She remembers laughing till the point her stomach hurt and crying. She remembers some lips locking. She remembers hips locking together, she remembers pulling on black hair while she called out a name. She remembered Gajeel's red eyes, as he told her how badly he wanted to fuck her till she screamed his name in a orgasm.

Lucy woke up in a bed that was not hers. Not Cat's either. The room was not hers. Not Cats either. Turning on her side and slightly sitting up she spotted Gajeel next to her. His arm over her hips.

"GAJEEL" Lucy screamed. She remembered some of the evening. "Oh my god, did we have sex?" Lucy asked terrified. She wanted Gray to be her first.

Gajeel gave her a murderous look, seeing as he was also hungover. Lucy felt like crap. Her head hurt, her body ached, and she felt like she was going to be physically sick.

"Don't be stupid" Gajeel answered, rolling over on his stomach so his face was hidden in the pillow.

"What? Well my clothes are all messed up" Lucy started to list all the reasons why it pointed towards them having sex.

"Look Lucy, trust me, you would know if we had sex" Gajeel said, adding a wink on the end. "Now, shut the fuck up so I can sleep"

"You're the worse," Lucy whispered. If Gajeel had heard her made no gesture to the comment.

"The Harp" Lucy demanded. She even held out her hand. It couldn't be that big.

Gajeel eyed her and his stupid handsome smirk returned. "Don't have it" Gajeel moved his hand from his side to Lucy's body, gently stoking her hips.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Lucy asked, trying her best to keep calm. She was trying to ignore his touch also.

"I gave it to someone, they seemed interested in it" Gajeel lifted himself up so that he was also sitting on the bed with Lucy.

"But… you said…" Lucy was in tears. How cruel could this man be.

"But, a promise is a promise" he added, yawning. "I'll get it back"

"Since this is my mission, I guess I have to ask, is there any way I could help?" Lucy asked, still a bit irritated Gajeel had lied to her.

Gajeel openly stared up and down her body. "Maybe" he answered as he licked his lips.

Ah that's right, how could I have forgotten, Gajeel doesn't know that I know about his feelings. Then again, I'm pretty sure we made out last night and…

"Do you remember what happened last night? And why didn't we have sex" Lucy asked tilting her head.

"Everything. And because I don't take advantage of women who are intoxicated" Gajeel answered. His grin rose when he mentioned everything. "Back into the mission though, it looks like we are going to need to help each other out"

"What's your mission?" Lucy asked.

"The job is to eliminate a small dark guild called Holter" Gajeel started rubbing his forehead and his eyebrows arched together. "The problem is that they are the worst guild ever"

"Eh" Lucy was about to tell Gajeel maybe this was too dangerous when he interrupted her.

"Not that kind of worse. More like they are so completely unorganized. No one knows who the real leader is. Its really frustrating" he finished.

"How can I be helpful?" Lucy asked confused.

"I have a plan" Gajeel ginned while looking at her body again.

Suddenly Lucy felt that this was a bad idea, that maybe she should get the hell away from Gajeel, but for some reason something inside of her was telling her to stay.

Lucy let out a noise, looking down she saw that Gajeel's hand had slowly left her hips and was now inside her tank top, gripping one of her breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause remember kids, drunk does not equal consent.


	7. Train Station

Looking around the room again, Lucy noticed this time that they were in a grungy looking space. The falls were a somewhat dark red color, and the bed itself was the only piece of furniture. It was metal (Unsurprisingly) and the bed sheets were messily scattered everywhere. There also seem to be some of Gajeel's clothing in weird places.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked Gajeel. She noticed this time that he was wearing a gray t-shirt and black boxers. Blushing, she met her chocolate eyes up with his eyes.

"A hotel…" Gajeel answered, seemingly to be lying.

Lucy, deciding that it was not that important, started gathering her black sweater and black jeans off the floor. She didn't remember taking them off, and as she stood up, she realized she was only wearing her pink tank top and lacy pink panties.

Lucy tilted her head a bit to see if Gajeel was looking or not. He was. Blushing, she got dressed rather quickly.

Once she was fully dressed and had looked in the mirror approving of her looks, she turned towards Gajeel. "You haven't told me the plan yet"

Gajeel looked at her ginning. "Don't worry about that just yet"

"I feel more worried know" Lucy said sarcastically.

Walking beside Gajeel was weird. They first went to a grungy cafe to eat. Gajeel wolfed his food down and Lucy ate rather lady like. They were definitely from two different planets.

Surprisingly, Gajeel paid for her meal.

"You didn't have to do that. I have jewels," Lucy told him as they were walking out of the cafe. She couldn't seem to make eye contact with him.

"Don't worry about it" Gajeel muttered under his breath.

Lucy decided to just let it go, especially since they had now approached the Holter bar, which Gajeel had told her was also the home of a dark guild. Looking over at Gajeel, hoping that he would tell her what the plan was already. She noticed he seems both confident and nervous.

Before she could react Gajeel had Lucy's wrist held behind her back.

"Eh" Was all Lucy could say before he put his hand over her mouth.

"This is the plan bunny girl" Gajeel whispered in her ear. She couldn't help but blush.

Suddenly Gajeel burst into the guild smiling at some random people.

"I found this girl spying on us," Gajeel announced to the guild. Us?

"Well done newbie" a man approached. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, but he did not look handsome at all, if anything he was disgusting to look at. "Maybe I will let you join this guild after all"

We found the leader! That was too easy…

"Fuck off Jack, we all know you aren't the real leader" Gajeel said, he kept Lucy close to his body, her back was right against his chest. Lucy could feel his warm breath against her ear.

The man in question, Jack, sighed and tired to grab Lucy from Gajeel's hold.

"Give her to me" Jack ordered. Lucy caught him looking up and down her body. Please don't give me to this freak!

"I will give her to the leader" Gajeel told him, flaring his nostrils to make himself more intimidating. Not that he needed to with all his piercing.

"Fine, he's out of town at the moment though, but I'll prepare a message to be sent to him. I think he would very much enjoy punishing the girl himself" Jack replied with a sinister smile. "Until then, put her in the back room and tie her up"

Lucy found herself tied up in a dark small room that smelled like burnt plastic. Weird. She was currently thinking of all the ways she was going to get back at Gajeel for doing this to her. Hearing the door open and loudly slam closed, Lucy slowly raised her head up to match her chocolate brown eyes with Gajeel's red ones.

He knelt down in front of her, and lifted his hand behind her head, unwrapping the cloth that was over her mouth. She didn't say anything, but she knew from her body language, he would be able to tell she was scared.

"Why didn't you tell me this was your plan?! I would have never of helped you" She whispered angrily to him.

She got a smirk in response. "Obviously" he added when she looked confused.

Damn him, he didn't tell her this was his plan because he knew she would have never agreed to it. "You… are… terrible"

"What else is new?" Gajeel said with a smirk, but she could see his eyes darken a bit.

"So what's the next part of your plan" Lucy asked.

"This is it, if the leader shows up I take him down" Gajeel answered backing away from her and sitting in a chair that looked much more comfortable than what Lucy was currently sitting on, which was the hard pavement.

"And if he doesn't show up? You said this guild was extremely unorganized, how do you know they have a leader at all, what if they don't even have one?"

"I'm actually starting to think that" Gajeel answered, rubbing his chin.

"Well, then what's the next part of the plan?"

"There isn't one" Gajeel looked towards the door and leaned in closer. "Maybe I'm just going to leave you here" he said smirking.

"That's not how you get forgiveness" Lucy said giving him a dirty look. She hopped he was just playing games.

Gajeel got up and left, leaving Lucy alone once again with her thoughts.

Lucy looked over at the small clock in the room. It was already midnight and it had been twelve hours since she last ate. Her stomach was growling. Hearing the door open and slam shut again she looked up, having already prepared the argument she was going to have with Gajeel this time. But instead of Gajeel she was faced with blue eyes and blonde hair.

Lucy scowled. She felt fear enter the pit of her stomach.

"Hello again pretty lady" Jack greeted.

"What do you want?" Lucy tried not to make eye contact with him, and concentrated on the door.

"Oh nothing" Jack answer coming closer than Lucy was comfortable with.

"Is your leader back yet?"

"Nope" Jack answered looking over her body again.

"When will he be back?" Lucy tried not to pay too much attention to where his eyes were looking. She wished Gajeel hadn't taken her keys when they locked her up in this room.

"Who knows, I never messaged him" Jack answered, his ugly face grinning. He knelled down and pressed his palm against Lucy's face.

Lucy stared wide-eyed at him. Should she scream Gajeel's name? She didn't know what to do. She felt Jacks other hand on her hip, pulling her away from the wall she was leaned against.

Lucy was about to scream Gajeel's name when the door slammed open and Gajeel entered looking like hell. His eyes were red with anger.

"Gajeel, I order you to-" but before Jack could finish the sentence, he was already smashed unconscious against the wall.

"Gajeel?" Lucy could feel tears well up in her eyes. She was so scared of what almost happened.

Gajeel leaned down and untied her. He pulled her up to her feet and kept an arm around her waist to keep her standing up.

"I was so scared" Lucy punched him on his chest, but it was met with pure muscle. He didn't even react.

Gajeel looked really awkward and was clearly not used to comforting someone.

"I got the harp back" was all he said.

///

Lucy walked up Cat Blackwell's home and knocked on her door. She was by herself, agreeing to meet Gajeel at the train station at noon. She reached in her back pocket making sure she had her keys with her. She remember that she was going to give Gajeel a very hard time later for taking them away and leaving her defenseless.

Cat opened the door almost immediately. "Oh my gosh! You're back! Thank the gods!" Cat said enthusiastically as usual.

Lucy walked into the living room and put Gino's Harp on the table. "um… yeah" Lucy looked down the harp again. It was rather small; it was pure gold with angels and musical notes carved into it.

Cat eyed the Harp and nodded. "So, how did you get the red eyed guy to give it to you?"

Lucy didn't mean to blush, but she immediately thought back to the night they got wasted and ended up… kissing? She couldn't really remember. She did remember him pressing himself against her, with her legs wrapped around him.

"Um… he's kinda a friend, so it was pretty easy" Lucy replied, pretty much ignoring the question.

"Sounds like my kind of friend" Cat replied sticking her tongue out. Both the girls started laughing.

In the end, Lucy packed her stuff up, not that she brought a lot, and hugged Cat goodbye. The girl was pretty awesome and Cat said they could keep in touch. Lucy also learned that Cat was a writer, and she would be happy to read over Lucy's stories.

Heading out the door, Lucy headed for the train station. She recognized Gajeel right away. He always stood out in crowds.

"Ready to get on the train?" Lucy asked while smiling at him. Once she trapped him on the train, he would have to answer all her questions instead of running away.

Gajeel gave her a dirty look. "Any dragon-slayer who says they're ready to get on any sort of transportation is insane"

Getting on the train and getting their own booth, they sat in front of each other, with their bags beside themselves. Gajeel seemed to not carry much, but that was not a surprise. She had to get the answers out of him before the train started. She couldn't have him pass out on her yet.

"Did you catch the dark guild's leader?" Lucy asked.

"No" Gajeel answered grumpy, looking grimly out the window.

Wow, he really doesn't like transportation.

"Why not?" Lucy tilted her head confused.

"If there was one, I doubted I could've caught him without putting you in real harms way, it ended up being troublesome, but I decided to just defeat all the members individually," Gajeel smiled at that, "They were rather weak"

The train started to move slowly and Lucy knew she was running out of time.

"So you never meant to put me in real harm?" Lucy asked.

"You were never in real harm, I wouldn't have done that" Gajeel returned her eye contact. She felt like his eyes turned a darker shade of red.

"Why?" Lucy asked, already suspected the answer.

"Why does it matter." Gajeel answered, clearly trying to cut the conversation off.

Lucy looked out the window, she didn't know why, but she needed him to say it. "That day, when you asked for forgiveness… there was something else you wanted to say, but Gray interrupted you…" Lucy turned to look at Gajeel who had his eyebrows arched. "What was it, that you wanted to say?"

The train started to move faster and Lucy could see Gajeel starting to get sick. Come on Gajeel, just say it.

"Who told you?" Gajeel answered at last.

"Told me what" Lucy asked innocently.

"You know what" Gajeel's eyes turned bright red and he was clearly angry. "Who told you?"

"I'm the one who's asking questions, and I have no idea what your talking about" Lucy returned trying to mimic his anger.

Gajeel gave her a once over look, and rested his head on the window, clearly done with the conversation. Lucy felt frustrated tears come to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall down her face.

The train continued to race back home, Gajeel continued to ignore her and Lucy felt defeated. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, what was she going to do if he confessed anyways? Did she like Gajeel?

Blushing, Lucy looked over at Gajeel. He was handsome, with his sharp red eyes, long black hair and muscular physique. His personality was… well she didn't know him that well. He was definitely an asshole, but he also had kindness and warmth within him. Not that he would ever admit it, but Lucy could see that he really did care for Fairy Tail. He was pretty funny sometimes too, and he liked to tease a lot, which showed he was playful.

Do… do I like him back?

The train finally reached its destination and Gajeel woke up. Immediately their eyes made contact, soft brown with rough red. Gajeel raised his eyebrow, as if to ask her if she was alright.

"I'm fine" Lucy whispered. She didn't think Gajeel could hear that, but he did since he nodded. "I'm heading home, what about yourself?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to try to locate the leader of the dark guild. Something doesn't feel right" Gajeel answered, yawning at the end.

Heading off the train together Lucy was about to wave goodbye when Gajeel lifted his arm to the back of her neck, and pushed her chest to his. He then arched his neck down, bringing his lips down on top of Lucy's. Lucy closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. She felt Gajeel's tongue lick her bottom lip, felt his tongue ring on her own tongue. She felt warm inside her stomach, and her heart was racing.

When he finished the kiss, Gajeel smirked and looked into her eyes. He then ruffled her hair and said goodbye, leaving her dumbfounded at the train station.


	8. Mine

Lucy's lips felt puffy and warm. Everytime she looked in her refection on the way home she would concentrate on her bottom lip. Gajeel was definitely a good kisser. He knew exactly where to touch her, to make her body feel like it was on fire. Her legs still felt numb and she felt heat between her thighs.

Reaching her apartment she opened the door and brought her luggage to her bed. She put all her clothes in the laundry and started to prepare a bath since she hadn't had one since she started the mission. She wondered briefly if Gajeel thought she smelled bad, not that he gave any indication of it.

Stepping into her bathtub, she let the water relax her sore muscles. Overall it hadn't been a bad mission, she had gotten paid quite a bit, got to know Gajeel A LOT better, and had her somewhat alone time from Gray. She didn't know how she felt about him or Gajeel. But she knew that Levy was right about Gray.

She didn't know if she wanted to clear up the misunderstanding or to just pretend she never saw it. Thinking back on it, it didn't make her heart hurt as much. Seeing that her skin was starting to wrinkle, Lucy got out of the tub and started to dry herself with a towel. Putting on lotion and combing her hair out, Lucy entered back into her bedroom to find Gray sitting on his favorite chair.

"Gray!" She squeaked in surprise. She didn't expect to see him so soon.

"Hey Lucy," Gray said, with a huge grin on his face. "How did the mission go?"

Lucy, feeling a bit awkward in only a towel, headed to her bedroom to put some comfortable clothes on. "How did you know about the mission?" she asked. She quickly put on some black yoga pants and a pink t-shirt.

"Levy told me," Gray said, standing in her bedroom doorway. His grin was friendly but his eyes weren't. Uh oh.

"Hmmm… what else did she tell you?" Lucy hung her towel up and went back to her living room, Gray following her.

"That you saw Juvia kiss me," Gray told her, his smile left his face and he had a rather serious expression on. "I need to explain that"

Lucy nodded for him to go on. She expected her heart to start racing but it didn't.

"She caught me off guard. Honestly it only last two seconds, but I'm glad she did it, do you want to know why?" Gray was standing in front of her, looking down into her eyes.

"Why?" Lucy asked, her throat dry.

"Because I felt absolutely nothing" Gray bend over and quickly placed his lips on top of Lucy's.

Lucy's eyes went wide open and she pushed Gray away. He looked surprised and somewhat hurt.

"I… what do you mean?" Lucy asked, flustered.

"It means, I realized that I'm in loved with you" Gray confessed to her, smiling.

"Gray, I want to ask you something" Lucy looked down at the ground. She wanted to see if Gray was willing to be honest with her, and honestly, her heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Anything"

"That day I was chatting with Gajeel, he said something to me that I didn't catch, but before I could get him to repeat it, you came in and punched him. What did he say Gray? I know you know" Lucy asked looking up into Gray's eyes.

Gray tisked and then sat down in his favorite chair, sitting across from her. He put one of his hands though his hair, as if thinking.

"He said he was in love with you" Gray answered with a shaky laugh. "Can you believe that? The man you tortured you, confessed his disgusting feelings to you"

Lucy was quiet. She didn't know what to say to Gray. Lucy didn't find Gajeel's feelings disgusting, and if anything…

"The mission I went on…" Gray's eyes leveled with hers again as he lifted his head up. "I ran into Gajeel… and we… sort of… kissed" Lucy told him, blushing.

Gray stood up, knocking the chair over. "What?"

"He kissed me," Lucy told him again.

"Did you hit him?"

"no"

"Did you resist him?"

"…no"

"Did… did you kiss him back?"

Lucy looked up at Gray, and felt her heart breaking all over again. He didn't show disgust on his face like she thought she would see. He looked like his own heart was breaking.

Suddenly Gray's hands were on either side of Lucy's chair. His forehead was met with hers and he forced his lips on Lucy's. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Lucy didn't resist Gray. She was waiting for the warm butterfly's to come into her stomach. She was waiting for the wetness to start between her thighs, and most of all she was waiting for her body to fire up. But none of that was happening. When Gray pulled his lips away from Lucy's, he refused to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry Lucy… I'm going to need some time away from you" and with that Gray left her house, out of her door and not her window.

///

Lucy got up the next day feeling lighter. She was a bit upset that her friendship with Gray was currently strained, but she was happy to no longer be confused about where their relationship was going.

Getting dressed, Lucy headed over to Fairy Tail, to tell Mira and Natsu about the mission she had just gone on. She knew they loved hearing about that kind of stuff. She also wanted to tell Mira to keep her mouth shut about her asking about Gajeel's bank statements. She felt anxiety at the thought of running into Gajeel.

Not that Gajeel was anywhere to be found. It was already nighttime and Lucy had finished telling everyone about the mission she had done all by herself. It was nearing midnight and Lucy still hadn't seen Gajeel. She saw peeks of Gray ever so often, but he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her. Giving up, Lucy went back home, to bed.

The next day was similar, still no sight of Gajeel. It was nearing nighttime and Lucy was leaving the guild to meet up with Levy. She got to the café before Levy did, sat down and read an interesting book until Levy showed up twenty minutes later.

"I'm so sorry Lucy! I got caught up in something" Levy told Lucy when she finally arrived at the café.

"Its alright, come sit down"

The girls talked about books for a while, until Lucy brought up the topic she wanted to really talk about.

"Did you tell Gray I caught him kissing Juvia" Lucy asked.

Levy looked up from the menu, looking embarrassed. "I… was it bad that I did that?"

"Not really, but I'm curious why you did. Its not something you would usually do"

Levy looked around at her surrounding before replying. "It's a bit complicated. I just thought you and Gray looked so good together. I felt upset… that you were upset"

"Is that all?" Lucy asked, feeling that there was more to it.

"I suppose… I was jealous" Levy looked down, letting her hair fall to her face.

"Why would you be jealous?" Lucy was officially confused.

"I guess I realized it a while ago… that I… have a crush on Gajeel" Levy admitted closing her eyes.

Lucy looked away, unexpectedly feeling guilty. She didn't know what her feelings were for Gajeel, but she knew he made her feel amazing with his touch. "I think I like him," Lucy admitted.

"I'm not surprised, Gajeel has changed a lot for the better since joining Fairy Tail. He's actually a really great guy, but an asshole though," Levy laughed nervously.

"I don't know what's going to happen between me and Gajeel, I'm not asking for your blessing, but…" Lucy didn't know what she was actually asking for. She didn't want to lose one of her best girl friends over a guy.

"It's okay Lucy, follow your heart" Levy told her before she changed the subject. Lucy didn't know if she was imagining it or not, but Levy looked like she was almost about to cry.

///

It had been officially a week since their train station kiss and Lucy still had not seen Gajeel anywhere. She knew a week was a short period of time, but she was getting fed up of always thinking of him. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was also dreaming of him.

Heading over to Fairy Tail she felt a tug at her wrist and before she knew it, a large hand was covering her mouth. Her back was pressing against a strong chest. Lucy felt butterfly's in her stomach the minute she realized who it was. She didn't struggle as he pulled her away from the crowd.

"What are you doing" She asked after they were deep in the alley way and the man took his hand off her mouth.

"Trying to scare you, it didn't work huh?" Gajeel asked, arching his eyebrows and grinning.

"Hmpt" Lucy replied, crossing her arms.

"Miss me?" Gajeel said grinning and looking out into the peek of the alley.

"Yes"

Gajeel whipped his head in her direction. "Seriously?" Gajeel asked, looking dumbfounded this time.

Lucy nodded her head. Gajeel scratched the back of his neck looking embarrassed. Lucy swore she could see some color coming to his cheeks.

"Did you find the leader of the dark guild?" Lucy asked, not really meaning to change the subject.

"Nope" Gajeel said while he tisked.

"Eh? I thought you were the type of guy that wouldn't come back until his mission was finished?" Lucy asked, fishing for the answer.

"Well yeah I am…" Gajeel's red eyes met up with Lucy's brunette ones. "Your eyes are so innocent" he said in a whisper.

Lucy started blushing, ignoring his unintentional complement. "Then why did you come back early?" She then decided to use the same line that Gajeel had used. "Miss me?"

Gajeel looked at her for a while before he answered. "Yeah" he then stepped towards her, backing her into the wall. He tilted his head down till his lips were almost touching her own, but made no actual contact.

Lucy's, whose cheeks were now a deep shade of pink, felt her heart racing, butterfly's in her stomach, and her entire body felt like it was on fire. She tilted her head up till her lips were touching Gajeel's. She then wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck. Their kiss was chase, but the fire in Gajeel's eyes told her they were anything but done. He then attacked her neck, sucking and biting softly.

Gajeel lifted Lucy's hips up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he held her against the wall. She could feel his erection press against her small tummy, but that only made her more excited. Gajeel grabbed and teased her breasts. Before she knew it, her top was ripped off along with her bra. She should have been upset, but instead she was happy to be free of anything that restricted Gajeel's kisses on her body.

She felt the need to have Gajeel's skin on her own, so she took the helm of his shirt and lifted it over his head. At long last, his rough muscular chest brushed against her own. Gajeel was sucking on her bottom lip while also gentle biting it. Her legs tightened around his hips and she brushed her own hips against his roughly. He let out a rough sound and pushed her more against him.

Gajeel made eye contact with Lucy's, his eyes expressed the need to enter her. Lucy nodded wanting him to send her over the edge.

"If we do this, you're mine, got it?" Gajeel asked with complete dominance in his voice. Lucy blushed and nodded.

She felt her panties and skirt fall to the ground, along with the sound of a zipper. Next thing she knew Gajeel was kissing her aggressively, and she knew her bottom lip was going to be bruised up, but dammed, it felt amazing.

She felt his hips connect with her own and she let out noises she didn't even know belonged to her. She always expected her first time to be gentle, with someone whom she knew well and had a healthy balance relationship with. She wasn't surprised that Gajeel was anything but gentle, and she didn't care, he was Gajeel Redfox and he made her reach places of pleasure she didn't even know existed.

Panting, she felt him enter her roughly a few more times and he began to rub her clit. She felt herself orgasm to his touch and she bit down on his neck. Gajeel in return let out an animal noise before he himself came.

They both slide down the wall. Gajeel turned them around so he was leaning on the brick wall and Lucy was against his chest. She looked up to find him staring at her. His eyes were a light red, and there was a small smile on his face, he then kissed her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. This story started out while I was watching the anime for the first time. It was originally Lucy x Gray because thats who I was shipping at the time. But the minute i saw Gajeel, during the Phantom Arc, I fell in love. I'm really a shipper of Lexy x Gajeel, but after reading some Lucy x Gajeel's stories, i fell in love with them too.
> 
> I kind of liked the fact that no one knew who she was going to end up with, not even myself. I hope you are not disappointed.
> 
> Reviews: I don't like asking for them, it seems kind of desperate. The best thing you can do for me, is to tell me you liked this story and it was worth your time. That's kind of the best complement a writer can receive. Next is to comment if you can see where there could be any improvements to this story. Thats the whole reason I post these fanficions up, so I can learn and become a better writer.
> 
> I left a couple of stuff unresolved on purpose, in case I felt like making an epilogue or continuing this story. But for now, this is it.
> 
> The End.


End file.
